Broken Heart
by membridget
Summary: AU: Lucy has sealed herself off. A sad and violent past kept her from showing her emotions to anyone. So when Natsu and Gray see her smile for the first time, they try to befriend her. Key word being try. High school drama and a daddy who's come looking may just push Lucy to befriend the boys and their friends. Warning: Cutting and Domestic Abuse. Total NaLu. Natsu OOC
1. Chapter 1- The Past

_Sorry I haven't written lately. This site is highly addicting, plus I have a TON of homework to do. Any way, this has cutting in it (sorry) and a wee bit of domestic abuse. This plot is a bit overused, but only the plot is mine. The characters and places and stuff are all not mine. I don't own FT._

* * *

The little girl laughs as she plays with her mommy. Today they are princesses. They skip through the meadow, singing happy songs. Then, the man comes and takes away her mommy. The little princess cries and cries, but no one hears her or acknowledges her. Her mommy is gone, torn away too soon. Then the scene changes. The little girl has grown up a bit. She's confessing to the first boy she's ever loved. He laughs, asking if she actually thinks she had a chance with him. The poor girl bursts into tears and runs.

For years, she hides away from everyone. Her father, a stern man, whips her every time he's unhappy with her conduct. Which so happens to be almost every day. The girl has permanently red eyes from crying so much. Then, she changes. She gets cold, shuts down. No one can force open her heart, no one can hear her silent cries for help. The red eyes turn into red lines down her wrist. No one notices because no one is close enough to her to do so.

So she runs away from her angry father and the disappointment his eyes hold. She ends up in a city called Magnolia. Her family was rich so she just siphons out small amounts of cash to set up an apartment and gets a job at the local bookstore. The city's best high school takes her in. It's name: Fairy Tail.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia is the outcast at Fairy Tail. She wears long-sleeved black t-shirts and gray sweatpants and never speaks to anyone. Not even to apologize for bumping into them. Instead, she glares, as if it were their fault. She's technically famous. Everyone knows her as the Demon if they don't know her as Lucy. No one's managed to get past her icy exterior, not that many have tried. She beats up anyone who tries. However, a certain blue cat has become obsessed with her ever since he heard her sing.

"LUSHI!" the exceed cries, slamming into the blonde. She stumbles a bit before catching herself. Sighing, she peels the cat off of her and sets him on the ground. Lucy kneels in front of him, letting him hug his knees.

"What, cat?" she asks harshly. The cat looks up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Charla rejected my fish again today!" he sobs.

Lucy sighs internally and picks up the animal. No matter how many times she told him to leave her alone, he always came crying to her when he got rejected. She holds him while she locates his owner. Pissed, she stomps towards the pink haired boy, who _of course_ was in a fight with his black haired friend. The pinky threw fire at his friend, who reciprocated with blocks of ice. **(A/N I am keeping the magic element in this AU)**

"Oy! Pinky!" she shouts, grabbing his attention. He puts down his fists and glares at her.

"What d'ya want, blondie?" he yells back.

She gestures to the cat, who fell asleep in her arms. "Take better care of your cat and don't let him near me again."

She says the same thing every time so Natsu just kind of ignores it. He takes the cat and turns to leave. He's tried to fight her about it before and always lost. To his surprise, he hears Lucy humming quietly to herself as she walks away, a familiar tune that his father taught him.

_"It started out as a feeling._

_Which then grew into a hope._

_Which then turned into a quiet thought,_

_Which then turned into a quiet word._

_And then that word grew louder and louder,_

_'Til it was a battle cry,"_ she sang, perfectly on pitch. Natsu stopped to stare at the blonde, but she was too absorbed in her song to care.

_"I'll come back,_

_When you call me._

_No need to say goodbye."_

"You have a beautiful voice," Gray interrupted, ignoring Natsu's warning looks. Lucy spun around and noticed the two boys were still there. However, she didn't react like they thought she would, which would be sending them to heaven quite a bit early. Instead, she gave them a small, sad, smile. She looked beautiful with the setting sun illuminating her golden locks. They contrasted strongly with the black leather jacket she wore, but it was who she was.

"Thanks." With that one word, their worlds changed. The blonde Demon, who never spoke kindly, never smiled, never laughed, had smiled and spoken gently. She walked away, her icy demeanor gone as her voice continued in the beautiful song.

_"Just because everything's changing,_

_Doesn't mean it's ne'er been this way before._

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are,_

_As you head off to the war._

_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light._

_You'll come back,_

_When it's over,_

_No need to say goodbye._

_You'll come back,_

_When it's over,_

_No need to say goodbye…"_

* * *

_If you haven't heard this song, I highly recommend it. It's beautiful. Song credits go to Regina Spektor and her amazing "The Call", which is the end scene song for "Prince Caspian" of the Narnia series. _


	2. Chapter 2- Stone Heart

_Disclaimer: I don't own FT, however much I wish I did. Sorry I haven't updated my other story in a bit._

* * *

For the next few days, the boys observed her. She had the same classes as them, so it wasn't hard. They found out a few things. She always sat in the back of the class, preferably near a window. She only spoke to one person willingly: a small bluenette named Levy McGarden. The two tended to discuss books over anything else. Lucy also had three piercings in her left ear and always wore the same outfit. Her hair typically was tied up in a half-up style and she wore dark makeup. She got the highest grades without studying. She ate lunch on the roof instead of in the cafeteria. They never heard her laugh or saw her smile. The boys' friends noticed their preoccupation with the girl and called them out on it.

"Why are you so interested in the Demon?" Lisanna asked them one day at lunch. Natsu stared at her blankly.

"'Cause she smiled at us," he supplied. Erza, the student council president, started choking on her drink. Her boyfriend, Jellal, slapped her back to help.

"Excuse me? Smile?" she coughed hoarsely. The group stared at the two boys, a certain bluenette rather jealously.

"Gray-sama does not like Demon-sama?" the bluenette questioned quickly. Gray shook his head, smiling at his protective girlfriend.

"Nah, we were just curious why she never smiles."

Juvia nods. "It is curious."

Erza sighs, leaning forward. "I'll tell you what I know of Lucy. Apparently, she ran away from home a couple of years ago, just before she came here. She works part-time at the McGarden's library, which is why she and Levy talk. She rents a small apartment near the school. When she first arrived at the school, she refused to tell anyone her last name. I'd guess she's been through hell and back again so I suggest you leave her alone"

* * *

The next day confused Natsu. He'd spent the night tossing and turning on what Erza had said. No one did actually know Lucy's last name. She was a mystery to the school. He arrived at school rather late, as usual. He met Gray at the entrance with a fireball. They were about to fight before a huge gathering distracted them. They pushed through the circle and gaped at the sight before them. Lucy and Mirajane, the school nurse, were fighting.

"-don't need your help."

"Yes, you do. You're hurt and limping." Mirajane reached out for Lucy's arm but she flinched away.

"Don't touch me," she hissed. Then she noticed the crowd. "For God's sake, this isn't a circus!" she shouted. Lucy was pissed off. She stormed through the crowd and made her way to the stairwell.

Natsu followed her at a distance. She slammed the door to the roof open and stalked to the railing. Lucy fell to the ground and sat with her legs hooked through the bars. She waved a key in the air and a little snowman-like creature fell into her lap. She buried her face in the small animal.

"Thanks for coming, Plue," she whispered to the creature. It shook happily and snuggled into her. She lay back, staring up at the sky. "You can come out, Pinky. I know you're there."

Natsu grinned childishly. He climbed onto the roof and walked over to the blonde. He sat behind her so that his face hung over hers. "Why don't you let Mirajane help you?"

Lucy propped herself up on her elbows and frowned at him. "I don't need help."

Natsu groaned at her independence. "Sure ya do. Everyone does at some point."

Lucy sighed, relaxing back onto the concrete, one of her arms over her eyes. "Why do you care what I do?"

Natsu smiled softly, gazing wistfully into the distance. "'Cause you smiled and sang. 'Cause you're not as mean as you make yourself out to be." He turned his smile to the blonde. She lifted her arm away from her face and stared at him curiously. She seemed to come to a decision.

"How do you do it everyday? Act like everything's fine?" she asked quietly, gazing at him.

Natsu shifted, pulling her head into his lap, and shrugged. "I guess you just think about tomorrow and what it could bring. If you focus on the good that might happen, the bad that has happened just seems to fade."

Lucy nodded slowly. "If it's okay, will you sit with me today?"

Natsu grinned at her. "Not like I'm gonna learn anything anyway."

She smiled at him, gently. "Thank you."

When Erza came looking for Natsu later, she found him sitting with Lucy asleep in his lap. She knocked softly to catch his attention. He smiled at her, and for the first time, she saw a side to him she'd never witnessed before. His gentleness. He placed a finger to his lips and pointed to the sleeping blonde. She nodded and left them, wondering what Natsu had done to get the stone-hearted girl to open up.

* * *

_So much NaLu! Sorry, fav couple of all time. So Luce is opening up, but what will the next chapter bring? Sorry any people who are mad cuz I'm focusing on the NaLu story, it just happened that way._


	3. Chapter 3- Rusty Iron Heart

_And so continues the sad story of a broken heart, stone heart, and now... _

_Disclaimer at bottom!_

* * *

Lucy woke up a few hours later to Natsu in her face.

"Yo, school's out. We should head home."

She nodded groggily, letting him pull her up. He led her down the stairs and to the nurse's station. She glared half-heartedly, but let him push her in. Mirajane jumped when she saw the two of them.

"Are you accepting my help?" she asked nervously. Natsu nodded and made Lucy follow Mirajane into a back room. Mirajane pushed Natsu out and pulled the blinds shut before turning to Lucy.

"May I see your leg?"

Lucy sighed and pulled the sweatpants off. She had spandex shorts on anyway. Mirajane gasped at the mottled bruise Lucy's thigh.

"Oh, sweetie! How did you get that?"

"Some guys were playing with a girl in the alley near my apartment so I stopped them," she shrugged. "One of them got lucky with his gun and hit me with it since he couldn't figure out the safety."

Mirajane frowned at the girl's easy manner in such a discussion, but put it off for later. She pulled out an ointment and knelt in front of the blonde.

"This might hurt."

Lucy scoffed. Mirajane rubbed the ointment onto the bruise absently, taking note of all the scars on her legs. When she was done, she wrapped the bruise up and let Lucy get dressed.

"You should probably take some of-"

"I have some at the apartment," Lucy interrupted. She pulled the door open and led Natsu out of the station and the school. They walked in silence for a while, with the unvoiced question; will you stay with me? Lucy led them on the route she always took to the complex. Natsu followed her unquestioningly. When they arrived at her door, she turned to him.

"Want to come in?"

He smiled and nodded. She unlocked the door and let him in. She pointed him to the kitchen with a simple '_help yourself._'

Lucy sighs as she walks into her room. She grabs a change of clothes and enters her bathroom. Natsu stops his fridge-raiding as the sound of running water reaches his ears. He straightens with a dark blush scattered over his cheeks and the leg of a cold chicken hanging from his slightly opened mouth.

* * *

**A/N okay this part is the cutting so if it triggers you, skip to the next bold print. Sorry to anyone offended by this!**

* * *

In the shower, Lucy reached automatically for the razor she knew to be sitting on the top shelf. The events of the past few days pile up in her chest and boil over in the form of salty tears. Another threatening letter, another angry phone call, another attack. More tears fell from her reddened eyes as she drew the shiny blade in clean, straight lines on her thighs. A specific event pushed itself forward in her mind.

_Lucy sighed as she realized she had another tail. She quickly ducked into the alleys and led the stalker in a trail that would take a tracking dog to follow. Lucy climbed up the side of one building and perched on the low gutter. The man who'd followed her wandered casually into the thin street. She drew a breath. It was one of her old friends, from her childhood. She leaped from the perch and surprised her stalker by landing in front of him. In an instant, her hidden knife (the one she always had, school rules be damned) against his throat._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_The man smiled, a tired look. "I have to bring you home, Lu. He'll hurt them if I don't try."_

_Lucy nodded in understanding. All of the men who'd come after her had said the same thing. "Then try."_

_He wasn't skilled, so she beat him pretty easily. He only managed one hit; her leg. HIs supplied gun (that he didn't know how to use, let alone get the safety off of) was only good as a hammer, so he hit her, hard. She dodged, so it was only a glancing blow, but it still knocked her off balance. A few minutes later left him unconscious in the dirt. The sight of her old friend, beaten by her hand, sickens her. She hurls her dinner in the alley and wipes her mouth, gazing sadly at the broken man. She turns and leaves him there. He probably had a mike on, so her 'father' would know to come collecting his baggage._

Lucy leaned over in the shower, the urge to purge her stomach overbearing. She swallowed roughly and rested her head against the shower wall. A sharp pain reminds her that she still clutches the razor. She clenches her hand around it as another batch of tears join in the water swirling in the drain. She brings it up and slices at her wrist, both in a frenzy and at peace. She'd had to do that, to remain free.

* * *

**A/N It's over. You can look now. Lucy just cut cuz she felt bad for having to beat up an old friend to protect him and her from her dad. **

* * *

Natsu had reacted as soon as he smelled blood, running to Lucy's bedroom and gazing about. His onyx eyes fell on the three picture frames that sat on her dresser. Blood forgotten for the moment, he approached them. The first held a beautiful blonde and a baby. The second, a slightly older version of the previous blonde, this time with a miniature copy of her in her lap. The third was a family portrait. The blonde woman sat in a chair with the mini-me in her lap again. Behind them stood a stern looking older man.

"What are you doing in here?"

Lucy's angry tone breaks him out of his trance. Natsu stares at her for a second, the smell of blood still lingering around her. He can't see any injuries other than her hand because she wears sweats and a navy blue sweatshirt.

"I smelled blood."

Lucy sighs, gesturing with her injured hand. "Just a small accident. Nothing I couldn't take care of."

Natsu nods, not entirely convinced, and turns back to the pictures, studying them.

Lucy comes up behind him and leans over his shoulder. Natsu became distinctly aware of every inch of cloth that touched. "She was my mom," she whispers sadly, leaning into him further to point to the older blonde. She moves her finger over to point to the smaller blonde. "That's me when I was younger." Her voice held the hint of a sad smile.

"And the man?"

Lucy stiffens. Natsu could almost feel the anger seeping out of her. "Her husband."

Natsu nods and excuses himself from the apartment, leaving Lucy to her fury. Lucy sighs in frustration, smacking her head. As much as she wanted to let Natsu in, she still held to that small part of her that said "No one cares, Lucy. They don't care about you," like her father had told her everyday for years. She locks her front door and crashes to the floor, withholding her sobs. She scolded herself. A girl with an iron heart shouldn't cry or she'd rust and break.

* * *

_So SOPA is trying to stop fanfictions. Please sign the petition if you haven't! No pressure though :) As always, I don't own FT however much I wish I did. All rights to the respective owners. (I don't know the site but I'm sure many recent updates have it!)_


	4. Chapter 4- Ice Heart

_I seem to never post and I'm so sorry. I think about every two weekends at least I should get something out. Anyway, I don't own FT as much as I wish I did. Sorry to anyone who dislikes how OOC Natsu is but I wanted him to be nice to Lucy since she's had such a hard past._

* * *

When Natsu arrived at school the next day, the same man who'd been in only one of Lucy's pictures was standing outside the school. The man strutted around like a peacock, waiting. Natsu spotted Lucy hiding on the side of the school, so he snuck over and hid her under his jacket. He ushered her inside, making sure the man didn't see her. The Principal passed them as they snuck in, giving Natsu a short nod. Makarov strode up to the man and engaged him in conversation.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked.

The man turned to the shorter and glared at him. "Does a Lucy Heartfilia go to this school?"

Makarov, to his credit, kept his face completely still. "I don't recall a girl by that name. I will have to ask you to leave now."

The man snorted. "Do you know who I am? I could have this whole establishment shut down right now."

Lucy, after hearing this, overcame her fear and stormed out of the school to meet the man. She walked right up to him and punched him in the face. He fell backwards, landing solidly on his ass. "Stay the fuck away from Fairy Tail and me."

The man recovered quickly for his age. He stood and brushed off his pants. "So you decided to stop hiding and face me, Lucy?"

Lucy glared at him, the cold glare that the school called 'Demon's Death, since anyone who saw that glare was instantly K.O.'d. "Leave now before I call the cops."

As this exchange had gone on, Makarov had backed off slightly and stood behind Lucy and students gathered around, excited to see the Demon in action.

"You can't!" The man laughed. "I'm your father! Who do you think they'll believe? You or me?"

Lucy did something no one had ever seen before. She simply stood there, shaking with anger. Then, quietly, she spoke. "A father? Ha! Don't kid yourself you sick son of a bitch!" she spat. She turned on her heel and pulled out her phone, dialing the police. Her father reached out to touch her shoulder, but she reacted. Her foot shot out and knocked him off balance while her free hand grabbed his wrist and twisted it until it popped sickeningly. He screamed, falling to his knees clutching his arm to his chest.

"YOU BITCH!"

Lucy finished her call and turned to the middle aged man. "Now that you've had your last word, the police are on their way. In the meantime, I'd like to go to class." She turned again and began to walk away before seeming to remember something. She swung back. "Oh yeah. Stop sending the men. It's pitiful and disgusting."

The school watched her in amazement as she strode confidently away. Those that had surmised that she was indeed 'Lucy Heartfilia' were informing their friends who had missed it. What they all missed, however, was Lucy retreating to the stairs and climbing to the roof. She plopped down at the rail like she'd done the other day and broke down. Seeing that man again had hurt her in a way she'd hoped never to feel again.

A certain pink haired boy did notice her retreat and followed her to the roof. He ran to her side and held her as she cried. She fell into his chest, clutching at his shirt. He rocked her gently back and forth, watching through the railing as the man was taken away by the cops. Lucy slowly calmed down and turned her back to him, leaning against him. They sat there for a while, watching the clouds, until their peace was interrupted by Natsu's friends. Happy, Erza, Gray, Levy, Jellal, Gajeel, Lisanna, Juvia, and Cana all burst through the door. Erza, who had seen them the day before and wasn't surprised, calmly walked up to them and sat down while the rest all gaped at Natsu. Lucy glanced at them before shrugging and settling into Natsu's arms more comfortably. His friends, though they didn't understand how the cold hearted girl was so comfortable with Natsu, sat nearby. They all sat in silence for a few minutes before Gray, like the idiot he was, asked a bad question.

"Who was the man?"

Lucy and Natsu tensed (the latter's reason unknown to the others). Natsu turned his head to glare at Gray. He could feel the girl trying not to burst into tears.

Lucy calmed herself slowly and faced Gray. "My mother's husband."

"Stepdad?" Gray asked, confused.

Lucy shook her head, her eyes glistening in what looked suspiciously like tears. She turned her face into Natsu's chest suddenly and her body shook slightly with what the others supposed to be sobs. Natsu suddenly stood, supporting Lucy.

"I'm taking her home."

Gray and Gajeel looked incredulously at him. "You know where she lives?" the group asked. Natsu ignored them and half-carried Lucy to the door.

"See you guys tomorrow," he called.

Erza sighed, making the rest of the group look at her curiously. She raised her hands in a 'so-I-know-something' manner that had Lisanna jumping her with questions. She placed a hand over Lisanna's mouth and shushed her.

"All I know is that yesterday I came up here to find Natsu since he'd been skipping class and found him with Lucy asleep on his lap," she explained. The group was silent for a moment until Levy spoke up.

"I think his fire is melting through her barricades."

They gave her a questioning look and she obliged them with only one more statement.

"Her past haunts her to this day, so she never lets anyone in."

In Lucy's apartment, as she watched Natsu cook for her, she felt her frozen heart melt a little.

* * *

_NALU! SO MUCH NALU! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. If you've been reading my other story, please leave a review about it because honestly, I'm stuck._


	5. Chapter 5- Shadowed Heart

_Hello. It's the weekend, which means I finally have time to write. I promise to update 7 months gone, 3 years missing soon, but I'm just stuck. I don't own FT, but I do own this lovely plot. Sorry to those who feel Natsu is OOC, cuz he is. It just worked better for the plot. _

* * *

Natsu watched Lucy as she sat at her island counter. He pulled out ingredients to his dad's famous spicy lasagna while she stared at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. He started at the question and turned to her. She looked so open and innocent. Like an angel.

"Because I know what it's like to be betrayed by a parent. 'Cause you've never hurt me," he smiled. Lucy gazed at him quizzically.

"What happened to you? If it's okay," she added as an afterthought.

Natsu nodded, half-shrugging. "My dad left me when I was seven and I was left on the streets. Then Gramps took me in and I've been living in the Fairy Tail dorms ever since. Gray's got a similar story, 'cept he wasn't betrayed, his adoptive mom died to protect him from a mugger. How about you?"

Lucy sighed, her face falling into her hands. "I'm not ready."

Natsu nodded and turned back to his cooking. In a few minutes, he had whipped up the fantastic recipe and it was in the oven. He leaned over the counter again. Lucy was staring vaguely at her hands, so he waved one of his own in her face, making her jump. He smiled at her and stuck up a conversation about music. As they ate, Natsu learned things he thought he'd never know, or want to know. Like Lucy's favorite artist, her favorite author and book, her favorite food, and that she actually despises black and gray. Her favorite color was pink. As they chatted, he saw her smile, a genuine one like the one she'd given him a few days ago.

"So how come you pretend to be so mean?" Natsu asked bluntly. Lucy's smile faltered, but remained. He felt a bit guilty, but his thick-headedness prevented it from lasting. She pushed her plate away, folding her hands in front of her. Natsu rested his hands over hers. In his own way, he was trying to comfort the blonde.

She sighed. "I've had bad experiences with being innocent," she shrugged. "It's better protection if everyone hates me."

Natsu groaned internally. He knew that was the best he was going to get out of her on that subject, so he changed it. "What about the singing? You've got a pretty voice."

Lucy blushed at the compliment. "My mom used to sing to me when I was little, before she…"

"Passed?" Natsu guessed. Lucy nodded. She pulled her hands away and wiped at her rapidly wettening eyes. He walked around the table and pulled her into his arms. Lucy felt that lately she'd been doing a lot of crying, but there wasn't much else she could do that would express the hell she'd been through without actually hurting herself more. Natsu picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, setting her on her bed without letting go, and sat next to her.

"Wanna hear one of the songs?" Lucy asked quietly. Natsu smiled and nodded. Lucy cleared her throat and wiped her eyes again.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound…"_

Lucy trailed off as she fell asleep, the events of the day catching up with her. Natsu lay her down in her bed and covered her with soft blankets. He watched the blonde sleep, beautiful when she was relaxed. It was a well known fact that the Demon was hot, but when she was so vulnerable and the stress lines were eased, she was radiance of a different kind. Her blonde hair fanned out over pillow, creating a halo. Natsu sighed, rubbing his hand tiredly over his face. He leaned over her and gently kissed her forehead.

In Lucy's sleep, she felt the warm kiss. It felt like there was finally a flicker of light in her shadowed heart. She smiled and sighed softly in her sleep. Natsu whispered a farewell and locked up behind him as he left. He ran into Levy McGarden and her boyfriend Gajeel Redfox outside of the apartment. They gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged and said one thing.

"She's asleep. Don't bother her."

* * *

_NaLu! So much lovely NaLu! The song belongs to Taylor Swift, her Safe&Sound song thingy. I don't own. :) I feel like Luce is trusting Natsu a bit much for being so heartbroken, but I can write so much lovely NaLu this way! If you couldn't tell, they are my FAVORITE pairing. Sorry NaLi lovers. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for all the reviews and feel free to review more cuz you guys really brighten my day!_

_Love ya'll!_


	6. Author Note

OMG! I haven't written a single word on any of my stories for a couple of months. I had a lovely AP Test to cram for, an AP Final Exam, as well as crazy mental issues with insecurity and my bff moving away. I probably won't publish any more chapters until summer (when school's out at least), but no promises b/c I have a lot of summer homework (ah, the curse of AP!). Plus, I've been reading more than I've been writing! Sorry! Recently got into the Supernatural fandom (only on season 4, no spoilers!). I might write about them, but I should probably wrap up my other stories first. If you want to check out some of the poetry I've been doing to handle my crazy mental issues, check out The Scarred Author on or check my blog. I won't post the poems here because I'm sure you all would rather read funny stories in pre-set worlds than wonder what is wrong with me. Anywho, I'll write soon, I PROMISE!

-mmbridget

P.S. Pinky swear! :)


End file.
